


Visceral Hearts

by SuckMyAgustDaddy



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Deaf Character, Disability, Drug Use, Fights, Gang Violence, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sick Character, Suicidal Thoughts, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckMyAgustDaddy/pseuds/SuckMyAgustDaddy
Summary: Taehyung is deaf and struggling with an illness, he is close to ending it all when he finds gangster Jeongguk bleeding to death from a stab wound. Taehyung takes him home and wagers his life on Jeongguks survival. Even after hes healed Jeongguk stays with Taehyung sneaking out to keep up with his gang activities, Taehyung disguises his doctors appointments as grocery trips. Their love blossoms in untold truth and their secret lives become dangers to each other.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Visceral Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only trigger warning that you'll get through this series, there will be explicit and mature content ahead. Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy, follow me on twitter @/kths_starynight. follow like and retweet to keep the motivation to keep me writing up.

It was dark and cold by the time Taehyung found himself trudging through the back alleyways of the nearby buildings. The recent rains had left the streets slick with a gloomy fog moving stiffly and low to the ground. It was a perfect representation of how Taehyung was feeling,his footsteps heavy and his eyes numbly starring in front of him. He was coming back from yet another disappointing doctors appointment. He had began to frequent the subways and the hospital waiting rooms. The routine begining to more of a chore than anything else, he contemplated canceling every appointment but was never able to bring himself to make the call. He was trapped in the rerunning thoughts when water droplets began to tap on the ground he walked over with loud pitter patters that were more muted as they hit his jacket but he'd never be able to hear it. He was deaf. 

Taehyung flinched at the sudden taps on his head and shoulders and looked up at the murky skies. He just couldn't catch a break. That was to be expected these days. His time was coming soon, he just knew. He had to go. He just can't do it anymore, but was too much of a coward to do anything about it. He has thought about swallowing pills but he didn't want to be covered in vomit if or when he was found and he didn't keep razor blades in his house. He was sure the sweet old lady at the store recognized his depression, her lips always pursed when she saw him. The years of repression still coursing through the downturned wrinkles around her mouth. Maybe these were excuses, maybe they were regrets he just couldn't die with. Whatever they were they were a part of the reason he was still trying, and still coming home with yet another piece of hope missing. For now he'd keep going back to his lonely little house that was out of place in this drowsy city of souls waiting to leave the physical world of despair into...black. Just black. No clouds or light, no fires or screams he couldn't hear. Taehyung thought black was perfect. The peace that came with nothingness. He decided he'd skip making dinner and go straight to bed tonight. 

He was almost home when he saw it. A shadow. He lacked his hearing but he was very observant and his other senses were heightened as well. It was moving in odd ways, too large to be a cat but maybe a dog. He hasn't tried a pet yet. Animals have been known to fill a void. Yeah, let’s try. He told himself. If the dog didn't help after a while he'd tie a note to it's collar and let it loose before he officially became brave enough. One can only hope. He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he slowly stepped further, scared it was growling in warning and he couldn't tell and it seemed quite large. His lips parted as he was about to speak when a gasp clenched in his throat. He had just gotten close enough to see that the dog wasn't a dog, rather a large raven haired man with a large blood stain that only seemed to get bigger, there was a knife in his stomach. He was stunned momentarily, so much going through his mind. Does he call the police? No. no he couldn't hear and they wouldn't be able to understand him. He huffed a little running a hand through his hair that grew wetter and wetter as the droplets got heavier and fell faster. The blood was mixing in the water, the raveonettes lips were turning blue and Taehyung became desperate, thoughts and fears running through his mind and just when he thought he couldn't possibly think anymore, that's when he decided. He grunted as he began to lug the other along his path, his arms hooked under his shoulders. He’d try to help him and if he died then so would Taehyung. A chance he's willing to take. 

It took a lot to get the larger male into his house, his muscular body heavier than any bag of soil Taehyung has ever lifted and his limbs were everywhere getting caught in doorways and frames. It was tiring for sure but once he got him in he settled him on the couch and took two seconds to breathe. As he looked over the other the panic set in that he didn't have two minutes, this stranger was bleeding out on his couch. He huffed and grabbed his phone and started researching aimlessly looking for any medical advice and answers to questions he wasn't sure how to word properly. After a few videos and some websites he ran around his house looking for things they all said he needed and thankfully he had everything of importance, needle thread, clean bowl, sterile sewing needles and thread and lots and lots of towels as well as some items used for disinfection. 

He huffed as he pulled on his gloves and cut the shirt apart with some scissors and he had to look away. It was already hard to look at. He blinked back tears as he felt himself need to vomit before he made himself look at the wound. When it got a little easier to keep his eyes on it he pressed a towel around the area and slowly took the knife out before he stuffed the wound to keep bleeding down. Next step was to assess how long and thick the knife was. He huffed and got a ruler “six inches long, two inches wide” he thought to himself before he nodded and moved the towel out from the penetration wound. Blood didn't come gushing out which was good, whoever did this missed any organs or arteries. He stuck his finger in the woung gagging a little as he felt around to find small bleeds but didn't see anything out of the ordinary or at least he hoped so. He followed a video on sutures and soon the stranger was breathing much better but still pained. Yeah, he's got to worry about blood pressure now, and so much more. He cleaned up and headed to his garden grabbing the medicinal herbs he grew and he brewed a tea with it hoping the other wasn't allergic to any of it. After a struggle with getting it down his throat the medicine in the herbs helped to soothe the raveonette, some color coming back to his lips and his breathing more steady. Conscious of temperature drops, Taehyung got the other wiped down and in fresh clothes a thick pair of socks included, of course he put an electric blanket over him and threw a thick throw over top to keep him extra warm. That was the beginning of the longest night taehyungs had in awhile, checking the other temperature regularly, feeding him some more tea and rubbing his arms and legs and neck to stimulate him some more. Eventually fatigue took over and it was early morning when Taehyung found himself asleep on the floor, his head laying on the couch at the strangers side.


End file.
